Needles
by Yardat sama
Summary: It started with a trip to the Hospital for Ryoma for a flu shot that made him meet someone he had never met before...


Needles

Needless to say when Ryoma's baka oyaji decided that Ryoma needed to go get his flu shot at the Hospital, Ryoma could say at that moment that he absolutely hated his father at that moment.

Because it wasn't a well known fact but Echizen Ryoma despised needles. In the past when he was 8 or 9 he went to go get his booster shot in America he had be held down by four nurses. It wasn't a moment that Ryoma wanted to remember.

So when Nanjiroh said that he was going get his flu shot, Ryoma froze and stared unblinking at the man, " No." was all he replied right before his mother shot his idea down and said that she had booked an appointment at the hospital already for him after school and he was excused from afternoon tennis practice.

Ryoma for his part excused himself from the table and sulked all the way to school perking up only slightly after trashing Momo-sempai at tennis 6-2. He became moody again when morning practice was over and he had to attend class.

When school was over, Ryoma felt cornered and then sighed as he ignored the trio of freshman who asked him if he was heading to practice, " Yo Echizen! Are you coming or not?" Horio asked.

" No." Was Ryoma's curt reply, and he left the others staring at his back in state of semi-shock.

When Ryoma and his baka oyaji reached the hospital Ryoma felt a sharp pang of fear run through his body when the smiling devil (Doctor) said that this was going to be simple and painless.

Ryoma for his part didn't say anything snarky to the doctor as he looking around him for a way to escape, and looked back up at the doctor and then at the tray of various instruments laying there looking oh so innocent.

When the smiling devil picked up the sharp needle and swabbed his shoulder Ryoma choose that moment to bolt from the room and down the hallway trying to lose his pursuers that had just gotten out of the room.

Ryoma turned left sharply and ran into a room and closed it and locked it. And then heard his pursuers run past the door. He leaned against the door and closed his eyes in relief. Then faintly he heard a soft chuckle.

" Hello."

Ryoma whirled around to a boy sitting on the bed looking at him in amusement and strangely a faint hint of curiosity, " Gomen, I didn't know there was anybody in this room."

" That's alright, although I'm wondering why you are hiding." The soft spoken boy asked amusement showing through his eyes.

Ryoma stared sullenly at the wall and tried not to stare at the blue haired boy whose soft features could make anyone mistake him for a girl, but for some reason Ryoma wanted to truthfully answer the boy, " I hate needles, and I'm hiding from the doctor and my oyaji."

Ryoma was rewarded with a – he didn't want to say it – a beautiful laugh. The other boy smiled at him and patted the space next to him on the bed, " My name is Yukimura Seiichi, and it's nice to meet you."

" Echizen Ryoma, and likewise."

Yukimura smiled as Ryoma came near the bed and sat down next to him, and looked at the boy with golden eyes and greenish-black hair, " So Echizen-kun, what school do you go to?"

" Seigaku." Yukimura raised an eyebrow at the mention of the school that he remembered where winning the tournaments.

" I'm from Rikkaidai." Ryoma frowned as he remembered somebody from that school.

" Kirihara Akaya do you know him?" Ryoma asked Yukimura who now had both eyebrows raised at the question, and he decided to answer.

" Yes, I am on the tennis team along with Kirihara-kun. Do you play tennis Echizen-kun?" Yukimura said now intrigued about how this boy knew Kirihara.

Ryoma nodded, " Yes." Yukimura meanwhile was trying to remember where he had heard of this boy. What did Yanagi say about a prodigy that had joined Seigaku and was now defeating opponents practically left and right.

" Tell me Echizen-kun, do you play for Seigaku as a regular?"

" Yeah," Then Ryoma looked up at the blue-haired boy, " Yukimura-san do you play as a regular?"

Yukimura smiled and Ryoma again thought for some reason – he'd never admit – that Yukimura's smile was beautiful and full of mysteries, " Yes Echizen-kun, I'm the Captain of Rikkaidai's tennis team."

Echizen's eyes widened, " But what are you doing in the hospital?"

" I have something called the Guillian-Barre syndrome, it's an inflammatory of the peripheral nervous system, I don't know how I got it, but one day I collapsed after tennis practice in the locker room. I remember waking up in the hospital with my teammates around me, and it was saddening to see them like that," Yukimura's smile became distressed, " I know that they depend on me, and it was sad knowing that their support was gone from them, and I had caused it."

" You didn't cause it," Ryoma disagreed, " You didn't ask for that syndrome did you? It something that happened out of the blue and you can't put the blame on yourself."

Yukimura smiled again, " Thank you Echizen-kun, it was nice hearing that," Yukimura smile then became mischievous, " Now about your aversion to needles is there a story behind that?"

Echizen's look could be described as loathing as he described his misfortunes with the damn sharp things. All the while Yukimura laughed and smiled and Ryoma was content for once, 'maybe,' he thought, 'this was the reason Rikkaidai seems content to follow him, because if I was in Rikkaidai, I would too.'

Yukimura liked talking to the young freshman and knew that time had indeed passed and it had been almost half an hour since they started talking, " Echizen-kun, if I sit with you, would you get your shot?"

Ryoma looked up at the older boy and – he swore he would never live it down – nodded, and Yukimura again smiled that – made Ryoma content – smile and he stood up.

" Ne Echizen-kun, I hope one day we will play each other."

Ryoma smiled, " Sure."

--

Ryoma looked up at Rikkaidai team that leaving and called out, " Yanagi-san!"

The closed eyed boy looked at Echizen, " Yes?"

" Tell Yukimura-san I said that he'll be fine, and not to be nervous."

The other Rikkaidai members looked at each other in confusion, but Yanagi nodded and they continued to run to the hospital.

Echizen Ryoma looked across the net at Sanada, " Let's go."

--

Ryoma stepped into the hospital room not caring about the questioning gazes from the Rikkaidai team that stood in front of the bed.

" Ne, Yukimura-san, I'm not hiding this time."

Yukimura smiled as he gazed at Ryoma, " I guess not Echizen-kun." Kirihara almost demanded to know how Echizen knew Yukimura-buchou but Yagyuu shook his head. Ryoma walked to Yukimura's bedside and actually took Yukimura's hand in his own.

" I'm repaying the favor," Echizen said simply to Yukimura's questioning gaze, " I told you, you would be fine." And then the whole of Rikkaidai was rewarded with the sound of Yukimura's laugh.

_Fin…_

--

I think I'll end it there. For some reason I pondering what would the real meeting of Yukimura Seiichi and Echizen Ryoma be? The mystery of the universe.

I would really like it if you review, because to put it simply I haven't written in a year and I would really like some comments.

Thanks…


End file.
